The hunt Begins
by Perfect Soldier
Summary: Bit finally comes forward and tells everyone who he really is and why he's there and the Blitz Team gets drafted to help destroy the Backdraft group once and for all


The Hunt Begins  
  
  
Bit walked in to the Ziod hanger slowly and over to his zoid Liger 0. Sitting down he watched the others worked on repairing their zoids. A week had passed since he had won the Royal Cup Tournament that enter him and the Blitz Team into the S Class, the highest ranking group in the Zoid Commision. But lately instead of being his usaul happy-annoying-fun self as Leena put he had been quit and with a lot on his mind of late, especially if he should tell them who he really is and why he was there. Looking up at Liger 0 he asked, "What do you think partner, is time that I should tell them?" Liger replied quietly, "Rrooaarr." Before he could saying anything more a cherry female voice from behind him asked, "Tell us what?" and he jumped and turned in surprise then he calmed down when saw that it was Leena who stood behind him and asked the question. He sat back down and motioned for her to come sit beside him and she did.   
  
Leena stopped working on her zoid, Gunsnipper and noticed Bit entering into the hanger slowly and sat down next to his zoid, Liger 0. Ever since he had won the Royal Cup for their team she had noticed that he had been act differently than uasual, quiet and more remote and she worried for him. Even though she didn't like to admit it to herself she really liked Bit and it hurt her inside whenever she saw him this way. Slowly she made her way over near him in time to hear him ask his zoid, "What do you think partner, should I tell them?" She waited until Liger replied quietly, "Rrooaarr," and then asked, "Tell us what?" She laughed when he jumped up in surprise at hearing her voice, but instead of him yelling at her he sat back down and motioned for her to sit beside him, so she did. When she looked at him she could tell that he wooried about something and she said caringly, "If you need to talk about anything I'm always here and ready to listen."   
  
Bit looked at her with a semi-smile and said, "Thanks, Leena, right now I guess I do need to talk to someone about this and I'm glad that it's you that I'm going to tell."   
  
She noticed the look of sadness and pain in his eyes and she moved closer and rested a her hand on his. Then she asked, "You're not leaving are you, Bit?"   
  
He smiled at her and said, "No I'm not leaving. But what I'm going to tell you might come as a surprise."   
  
She looked at him quizzically and she asked, "What do you mean?"   
  
When Bit noticed that she sat down next to him, he turned and faced her. He could tell that she was reading how he felt in his eyes and it came as a reassurance when she said, '"If you need to talk about anything, I'm always here and ready to listen."' He replied back, "Thanks, Leena, right now I guess i do need to talk to someone about this and I'm glad that it's you I'm going to tell." He noticed that she was looking at him in fear.   
  
She asked him, "You're not leaving are you, Bit?"   
  
He smiled at her and answered, "No I'm not leaving," and he paused when she breathed a sigh of relief then continued, "But what I'm going to tell you might come as a surprise."   
  
She looked at him quizzically and asked, "What do you mean?"   
  
Taking a deep breath he asked her, "Have you ever heard of Lytle Corporation?"  
  
She looked at him like he was weird, "Who hasn't, it's the most powerful Zoid Manufacturing Corporation, next to the Chance Zoid Manufacturing Corp," and she paused and gave him an even weirder look and continued, "But what's that have to do with you, Bit?"  
  
"My real name's not Bit Cloud, Leena, but Alan Lytle," he paused when he saw the look of shock on her face which changed to look of disblief.   
  
"Are you trying to tell me that you're the Heir to the company?" and she started to laugh. "Come on Bit, be serious." She stopped laughing when she saw that he was and she asked, "You're not making this up are you?"  
  
He shook his head no.  
  
"Who else knows?" she asked.  
  
"Just the Doc, asides that no one else but you," he answered.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me before?" she asked.  
  
"I tried, but each time I wanted to tell you the fear that you would push me away prevented me," he paused to take a deep breath then he looked up at her and whispered, " and because I love you.  
  
"I would never of pushed you away," she paused and she kissed him lightly on the lips then continued, "because I love you too." 


End file.
